


Chaos Theory in Action

by killerweasel



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call between old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory in Action

Title: Chaos Theory in Action  
Fandom: _Jurassic Park/Jurassic World_  
Characters: Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Jurassic World_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: A phone call between old friends.

 

 

"They really did it this time, Alan. It's the theme park of the damn century and millions of people are going to flock to it to see dinosaurs up close. It's like they've completely forgotten what happened the other times. Humans have rather short memories when it comes to disasters, wouldn't you agree?" Ian winced as pain flared through his bad leg. He limped over to the sofa and sprawled himself on it.

"They asked me to come and give my thoughts on enclosures. I refused. Nothing they build is ever going to be good enough. These creatures adapt far quicker than anyone expects and people are going to die."

Shifting the cell to his other hand, Ian closed his eyes. "I broke out into a sweat when I saw the story on the news. We're talking soaked to the bone. Then I laughed hysterically at the stupidity of it all. I know I'm going to start having the nightmares again."

"You and me both."

"They won't be able to cover it up this time. Too many people have easy access to social media. Even if they prohibit various devices, people will sneak them in. When things go wrong, there will be proof of it." His fingers tightened on the cell until they started to ache. "I warned them, Alan. Hell, we all warned them."

"That's all we can do, Ian. Look, I'm going to be out your way in a few days. Maybe I'll stop by."

"I'll be here."


End file.
